


Stargazing

by Milu_i



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen, sidemen - Fandom, youtube - Fandom, youtuber
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milu_i/pseuds/Milu_i
Summary: It began as a game, a play with fire while they gave in to heated feelings behind turned backs and spoke of dangerous things in the middle of a recording for everyone to hear, but none to understand. Not really.The more they gave in to their bodily need though, the more something else became involved unnoticed by them until it was too late to turn back. Now it’s less mind-numbing sex and more lying in each other’s arms in the middle of the night; less teasing each other and more stealing kisses; less falling and more being caught.orIn which Simon can't stand the secrecy anymore and gives in to his feelings - in front of everyone.





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> **Music tip:  
>  Kygo - Stargazing**  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LxGdqLIShjI

* * *

 

* * *

It’s in the spur of the moment.

He doesn’t expect it at all, doesn’t even _want_ it to be honest, because they are still talking – arguing really – about how to do it right. They don’t know how to say it, how to be appropriate, how to give in every once in a while to the rush of feelings, whenever the other is close enough.

It’s not even on his mind –  
People are talking all around him, the crew, the rest of the guys, the photographer taking shots of them individually in front of the overwhelming view of London’s skyline at night. But then, as the music in the background changes and the wind comes from just the right angle to dim the chattering noise all around him, Vik steps up onto the small but secure ledge at the edge of the building.

His eyes are glued to his slim form, unable to look away.  
He is illuminated by the fading lights behind of him; a colorful halo that takes Simon’s breath away. Shortly Vik glances over at him, bright eyes gleaming with something unsaid but still understood, then the photographer claims all of his attention by calling his name, oblivious of the glare Simon sends his way.

He doesn’t know, isn’t aware, none of them is.  
But moments like these are rare, the time they get together is limited.

It began as a game, a play with fire while they gave in to heated feelings behind turned backs and spoke of dangerous things in the middle of a recording for everyone to hear, but none to understand. Not really.  
The more they gave in to their bodily need though, the more something else became involved unnoticed by them until it was too late to turn back. Now it’s less mind-numbing sex and more lying in each other’s arms in the middle of the night; less teasing each other and more stealing kisses; less falling and more being caught.  
They hide it more the harder they fall for each other, until the paranoia draws dark circles under Vik’s eyes and makes Simon lash out more often than not in barely hidden concern.

Tonight though he looks absolutely perfect.

The bags under his eyes are hidden by a layer of dark concealer, his eyes stand out and seem more alive, but not only thanks to the makeup. Ever since they stepped onto the top of the building he is more relaxed and at ease, hidden in the darkness of the night from overly curious eyes and able to sneak his hand into Simon’s waiting one for some precious seconds every once in a while.

And it feels so good.  
Too good to really get rid of the thought, while they continue the shooting, so Simon sits in between the others, who are laughing and chatting and oblivious of his pending thoughts and his fixed stare at their smallest member.  
Or maybe they are aware and simply don’t care. And that thought is addicting the longer it stays on his mind.

Because he wants this.  
All of it.

The holding hands, the standing by his side and feeling the warmth of his body, the small shudder when his hand brushes over Vik’s hip, the fluttering eyes when he kisses him tenderly, the clear laughter ringing in the air and the gleam in his eyes, whenever he is happy without pretending to be.  
No matter where, when or whom they are surrounded by.

And so it easily slips out of his lips.  
“I love him.”

“What did you just say?”  
The chatter fades.  
The photographer keeps on giving instructions and Vik stays oblivious of what he has just revealed. It’s makes it a little bit easier.

“I’m in love with Vik,” he repeats and clarifies and this time they all understand. They are silent and surprised and don’t know what to say, so Simon does the only thing he feels is right, the one thing he longed for ever since he admitted it to himself.

He gets up and walks over, leaving his smirking friends behind (maybe it hasn’t been so surprising after all) and going straight for Vik, who notices him out of the corner of his eyes and turns to him with a worried frown on his face.  
“Wasn’t your turn- is everything alright?”

His answer remains unsaid, when he steps onto the small platform and takes in the view in front of him. The lights to his left brighten up Vik’s face, while the darkness on his other side lulls him into false, sweet solitude.  
For a moment he just wants to stand here and take it all in. He rarely ever does. There is always too much to do, someone around, it’s the wrong place, too confined, too open, someone could see them, someone could tell – and then it would be all over.

So they rarely ever just… take it in.  
Enjoy. Forget.

And slowly Vik does, because his tense shoulders visibly relax and the palpable tension in the air gives way to something both of them yearn for. It’s a cold night for the last days of summer, so Vik steps a little bit closer to take in the warmth Simon radiates like the sun. The back of their hands brush against each other fleetingly and sparks ignite the thirsty fire that has been resting ever since they left Vik’s room this morning for the shooting, ever since they parted with regretful gazes and unspoken words lingering in the heavy air.  
The sparks set their bodies alight and Vik briefly closes his eyes to _feel_ for once what he has been denied so often in the past.

And then he smiles.  
Softly. Opens his eyes. Gleaming. Blinding.

“What in the world are we doing here?”

Simon doesn’t have it in him to formulate an answer.  
Instead he finally bends forward, one hand sneaking up to cup his cheek tenderly, before he closes their lips for a simple kiss.

As always Vik’s eyes flutter close and then Simon follows suit with bone-deep satisfaction.  
As always Vik tilts his head a little bit to the side, so he can enjoy the feeling of Simon’s hand brushing over his red cheek.  
As always Simon deepens their kiss with brushing the tip of his tongue over the bottom of Vik’s lip. As always he pulls him closer and places his hand on the skin of his hip under the thick hoodie that is followed by a pleased shiver.

This time though it is entirely different.  
It’s in the way Vik leans into him with his full weight, trusting and giving himself to Simon with no hesitation; it’s Simon closing himself off from the world surrounding them, no noise, no doubts, no fear that somebody will burst into the room any second.  
It’s in the way he can feel Vik smile against his lips, before he gives in to Simon’s ministrations and they deepen the kiss with a desperation as if it is the last one they’ll ever get to share.

It’s in the way they ignore the gazes resting on their entangled forms and the cheerful voices hollering over the top of the building so high that they can nearly touch the endless sky above them.

 

And so they _finally_ admit it.  
To their smiling friends with an unexpected kiss, to the awaiting world with a little picture that appears online and to themselves with whispered _‘I love you’_ s taken away by the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> Srs don't know what to do with this one - leave it like that, write multiple one-shots with different pairings or make a story out of it? Give me some inspiration and I might just keep going. Kinda love Vik-ships. :')


End file.
